


Cloudlight

by clantail (ideallyqualia)



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Universe, Cold Weather, Developing Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9047285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/clantail
Summary: Edea wants to surprise Agnés.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gargant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gargant/gifts).



> I really love agnés/edea, so your prompt caught my eye! Happy yuletide!

Edea gathered a fistful of snow and smothered her hands over it to force it into a ball. Agnés wasn't outside at the moment. Edea was preparing for her appearance: compiling snowballs, building an igloo, building goofy snowmen of various sizes. She expected Agnés to want to make snow figures, too, but first she needed examples and inspiration.

Edea hid near the door with two snowballs, one in each hand. Agnés was still busy with paperwork for the day, but she had to finish /sometime/, and Edea planned on greeting her and surprising her with snowtime funtime.

Agnés stepped outside. She always maintained herself for her prestigious and powerful station, and she always presented herself as beautiful; today was no exception. Her flowing blue dress and jacket complemented the fluffy snow, and the small flowers ornamenting her hair pinned some of it and swept it back. Edea's mission almost slipped her mind.

By the time Agnés made her way down the path and reached a large street in Gathelatio, Edea caught up and stumbled after her. She lobbed one snowball with a soft force and aimed it at Agnés's back.

Agnés jolted and spun. "Who? Who's there?"

Edea approached from behind and tossed the second snowball up from her hand. "Sorry, Agnés!"

Agnés twisted to wipe the snow from her back. "Why did you apologize if you're the one who threw it?"

Despite her words, her mouth carried a small smile. She walked back down the path to Edea.

Edea's hand caught her snowball on one of the demonstrative tosses, and she threw it right at Agnés's stomach. Agnés only paused to close her eyes and let it hit her.

Edea laughed and bent at her waist while pointing at Agnés. "You fell for it again! I can't believe you walked to me when I still had a snowball left."

Agnés raised her head and looked past Edea. "What's that?"

Edea brightened. "It's an igloo!" She ran up to Agnés and grabbed her hands. "Let me show you! I make them all the time back in Eternia."

She dragged Agnés to the igloo and crouched to crawl inside. Agnés hesitated.

"This looks cold. Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure! I'm an expert." Edea patted the snow with her gloves. "C'mon. Don't you want to see what the inside looks like?"

Agnés slowly stooped to her knees and followed her inside. Edea scooted backward.

"I made it huge. It should fit us both." Edea sat back on her hands. "I haven't seen the inside of an igloo in a long time..."

"Is it colder in here? It feels colder." Agnés pressed against Edea's side. "Are you cold?"

"Nope! I'm used to this, remember?" Edea leaned closer to her, grinning and invading so close that Agnés leaned backward. "Are /you/ cold?"

"I have sleeves, so I'm not. But you...you're barely wearing anything warm!"

Edea shifted and rested her head against Agnés's shoulder. "I'm definitely warm. Feel my hand."

She slipped her hand into Agnés's and grasped it. Agnés shifted and looked at the ground.

"So?"

"It's warm," Agnés said quietly.

"...Agnés?"

Agnés pulled Edea's hand to her chest. "You're warm. How do I feel?"

Edea stammered wordlessly. She burned red and pulled away to cover the cold and embarrassment-induced flush. "Don't put my hand right over your...!"

"What?"

Edea rubbed the back of her head. "Hah, never mind..."

"Are you embarrassed of something?"

"/You're/ the one who should be embarrassed!" Edea crossed her arms and huffed a breath, and the cold air condensed it into a cloudy puff.

Agnés smiled. "But I'm not."

Edea turned her head away. Agnés balanced forward on her hands and moved in to kiss her gently. Edea reddened and went quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
